La manzana prohibida
by martinandaenskate
Summary: Drabbles de Crepúsculo. ¿Habrá casamiento entre Edward y Bella? ¿Qué pasará con Jacob? problemas, finales felices y otros no tan felices.
1. Invitación

Bella – sentí un escalofrío bajar por mi hombro. Una gélida mano trataba de despertarme, aunque su suavidad no daba mucho resultado, seguía intentándolo – ¡Vamos, Bella! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y sigues ahí, tratando de imitar que duermes. Porque aunque no lo creas, sé que intentas hacerte la dormida. Edward ya me advirtió de esto.

Edward es un bocón – solté un bufido. Me había delatado, y ya no tendría más remedio que levantarme.

Sabía que estabas despierta – sentí la risita nerviosa de Alice, y sonreí involuntariamente – si quieres ir a La Push sin que Edward nos descubra, procura levantarte rápido. En un par de minutos querrá comprobar si realmente íbamos a ver tu vestido, y es bastante difícil mentirle a mi mente…

Ya entendí, Alice – refunfuñé.

¿Y qué haces aún acostada, entonces?

Tiré las sábanas hacia atrás, y me estiré con un sonoro bostezo. Miré a Alice, y le sonreí. Su entusiasmo realmente llegaba a ser contagioso.

Aunque su cara de nerviosismo y ansiedad, me atemorizaban cada día más. Sabía que faltaban dos semanas para "aquel día tan importante y que no quería decir por su nombre", pero lo más probable es que ni siquiera me iba a dar cuenta cuando ya estaría frente al altar.

Junto a Charlie caminando por ese largo recorrido infernal, hasta llegar donde estaba el ¿cura? ¿Los vampiros se comprometían con curas?, bueno, supongamos que sí. Entonces, caminando con Charlie por aquel pasillo eterno, hasta llegar al "cura o lo que fuese", y ver la feliz cara de Edward, esperándome.

Solté un suspiro. Ya no me lo podía ni siquiera imaginar. ¿Algo hermoso se podía ver aún más hermoso?

¿Bella? ¿estás bien? – abrí los ojos, y vi la cara de Alice bastante cerca de la mía, como si tratara de examinarme.

Sí. Sólo…me distraje.

¿Te bañarás o no? Ya han pasado cinco minutos, y sigues ahí.

Lo siento, aquí voy…otra vez.

Ésta vez si me levanté. Busqué mis pantuflas con ayuda de mis pies, pero finalmente, Alice me las alcanzó. Me miró inquisidoramente, y traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

Ir a dejarle la invitación a Jacob, me tenía estúpidamente nerviosa. O más bien, estúpidamente mal.

Presentía que su reacción no iba a ser de las mejores, y más aún si Alice iba junto a mí. Lo más probable es que piense que lo está tratando de espiar, o algo así. Porque sus alucinaciones estaban cada vez más cerca de la locura. Aunque las mayorías eran cosas en contra de Edward para tratar de alejarlo de mí.

Abrí la puerta del baño, mientras cogía una toalla de un rincón de mi pieza. Alice se acercó a mí, y me detuvo colocando su mano en mi hombro.

Bella – me volteé lentamente, hasta lograr ver su rostro - ¿pasa algo? – negué con la cabeza - ¿segura?

Segura, Alice. No pasa nada.

¿Es por el p…Jacob?- la miré dudosa. Luego de unos segundos, asentí.

Presiento que me echará de su casa. Está claro que no querrá verme, y mucho menos si voy contigo.

Bella, no te preocupes. Jacob no está solo.

Si piensas que con la presencia de Billy no es capaz de echarme, lamento decirte que estás equivocada…

Jacob no está con Billy – la miré confundida – está con una chica. Con Leah Clearwater.


	2. Estudio

_Para __Barthes__ la literatura no es un corpus de obras, ni tampoco una categoría intelectual, sino una práctica de escribir. Como escritura o como texto, la literatura se encuentra…_

El golpe frenético del lápiz de Edward contra la mesa, nuevamente me había desconcentrado – creo que por séptima vez, para ser exactos-. El ruido o más bien el nerviosismo que me provocaba aquel débil sonido, realmente me sacaba de quicio y de mi "estudio".

Desde las tres de la tarde habíamos estado "estudiando", o por lo menos tratando de estudiar, porque con los nervios de Edward, con suerte se podía abrir un libro sin dar un salto.

Traté de retomar la lectura nuevamente, pero el molesto _golpecito_ nuevamente había comenzado. Dejé el libro de Literatura a un lado, y miré al chico. Éste parecía más cansado de lo normal. Aunque no eran sus ojeras lo que lo hacían ver así, era más bien el rostro de preocupación y felicidad que solía llevar desde la semana pasada. O más bien, de la semana en que se dio a conocer la fecha de su casamiento con Bella.

Edward – estiré mi mano con una confianza nunca vista en mí, y tomé la de él. Cuando la sentí bajo mis dedos, no pude evitar soltar un escalofrío. Estaba fría como la de un muerto - ¿Te sientes…bien? – sonrió de inmediato.

No te preocupes. Es sólo…- suspiró – No es nada, Ángela. no hay de qué preocuparse.

¿Seguro? Te noto algo…disculpa mi confianza, pero es que me preocupa de verdad –crucé los brazos segura de mí misma – yo te considero mi amigo, al igual que Bella. Y me preocupa que estés así… ¿Tienes algún problema con Bella?

No – respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – gracias, Ángela. pero de verdad no me pasa nada. Sólo deben ser…

Nervios – concluí – eso es, y no lo quieres asumir. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones…te ayudarían bastante. Y no estar aquí, tratando de enseñarme algo que ni siquiera sé si entra en el examen – Edward se apresuró en hacer un gesto para que me callara.

Ángela, está bien. No tengo ningún problema en enseñarte – solté un suspiro.

No es eso, Edward – me detuve antes de terminar diciéndole por completo el plan de Bella. De pronto su semblante de felicidad, fue rápidamente reemplazado por uno serio.

¿Bella te dijo que inventaras algo para distraerme? – sus ojos dorados de inmediato me miraron inquisidores. Ante esto no pude evitar tartamudear, como una verdadera estúpida.

¿B- Bella? – negué con la cabeza - nada de eso. Edward creo que tienes que irte – le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

¿Irme? ¿tan pronto? – también se levantó.

Lo siento, pero es que me había olvidado por completo que Ben vendría a verme.

Ah… en ese caso, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – ambos caminamos en silencio hacia la puerta. Allí estiré la mano para despedirme, al igual que Edward.

Gracias por tu ayuda. Realmente me sirvió de mucho – el rió.

Ya no tienes que actuar más. Sé que Bella te obligó a que me sacaras de mi casa.

Por favor no le digas – me sonrojé – pero supongo que algún día me servirá haber estudiado esto. ¿Ahora irás a buscarla? – de inmediato supe que no debí haber dicho eso.

No, ella está con Alice. No creo que sea necesario.

¿Y a Alice le gusta ir a La Push? – por el rostro de Edward de inmediato supe que no debí haber dicho eso.

¿Qué fue a hacer allá? – preguntó serio.

Sólo me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta.

Alice me dijo que iban a ver el vestido, no que iban a bajar a La Push.

¿Y si fue a entregarle una invitación a aquel chico gigante? – de pronto sentí un gruñido. Ni siquiera alcancé a percatarme que Edward ya había salido de mi casa. Sólo logré escuchar el fuerte sonido que provocó su moderno Volvo al acelerar.


	3. Planes

Las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer hace tan sólo unos minutos, provocando un débil sonido mientras chocaban contra mi ventana.

Alice se había ido con Bella desde muy temprano, dejándome completamente "abandonado" con Emmett, quien no paraba de molestarme cuando se aburría.

Rosalie había salido junto a Esme –hace ya, una hora- a Port Angeles, a buscar el ansiado vestido que le estaban preparando, para su lujoso puesto de dama de honor para la boda.

Solté un bufido de rabia.

La boda me tenía bastante harto a esta altura del mes. Cada día se hacía peor, y aún no quería ni siquiera imaginar cuando quedara un día para el tan ansiado día.

Emmett se esmeraba en no dejar en paz al novio ni siquiera media hora. O lo molestaba, o le decía cosas más bien "pervertidas", dejándonos a todos más de una vez boquiabiertos.

Moví el alfil, y Emmett me miró. El tablero de ajedrez había sido ordenado por lo menos tres veces, gracias "al simpático ánimo" que tiene Emmett cuando va perdiendo. Y por su cara, al parecer estaba pensando en tirarlo nuevamente.

Emmett. Una vez más y me voy – el aludido frunció el ceño- el tablero ha pasado mucho más tiempo en el suelo, que encima de esta mesa. Y ya estoy bastante cansado de recogerlo.

Que pesado que estás, _Jaspy_ –sonrió pícaro, y me miró- ¿o es que acaso Alice andaba de malas anoche? Porque sentí que se acostaba temprano…

Me limité a no responderle su pregunta.

¿Puedes jugar pronto? ¿o es que acaso también tengo que jugar por ti?

_Jaspy_, cuidado con lo que dices, o Alice lo sabrá.

Basta. Me aburrí – me levanté y caminé furioso hacia la puerta. Entonces me interrumpió la voz de Emmett.

_Jaspy_, ven aquí. Tengo un plan. Y uno muy bueno –me volteé y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

Qué plan.

Edward está algo nervioso…y creo que hay que relajarlo un poco- no entendí absolutamente nada a lo que se refería.

Todos sabemos que está nervioso. Y tú más aún – soltó un suspiro.

Edward necesita una despedida de soltero- dijo rápidamente. Lo miré confundido, y luego éste me sonrió- No es necesario que Alice lo sepa…¿Te unes, _Jaspy_?


End file.
